The subject matter set forth in this specification relates to a Time Synchronization and Display software adapted for synchronizing different displays which appear on a workstation or other computer system display screen relative to a selected ‘period of time’, and, in particular, for utilizing a time line on a first display screen to enable the selection the ‘period of time’ and, responsive thereto, for changing one or more ‘other displays’ which appear on the computer system display screen such that the ‘other displays’ will correspond to the selected ‘period of time’.
When various time dependent displays appear on a computer system display screen, it is often necessary to manually place a first display into alignment adjacent to a second display in order to visualize a first set of events taking place on the first display at a specific period of time with respect to a second set of events taking place on the second display at the specific period of time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a software system, that is adapted to be stored in a program storage device of a workstation or other computer system, which, when executed by a processor of the computer system, will time-synchronize one or more different displays that appear on the computer system display screen with respect to a particular selected ‘period of time’. As a result, since the different displays are automatically time-synchronized with respect to a particular ‘period of time’ that is selected by a user, it is no longer necessary to manually place the first display into alignment adjacent to the second display in order to visualize the first set of events taking place on the first display at a specific period of time with respect to the second set of events taking place on the second display at the specific period of time.